The study goal is to determine the relationship between apolipoprotein epsilon genotype and the phenotype of Alzheimer's Disease. Specifically, we hypothesize that patients with probable Alzheimer's and different apo-e genotypes will have different patterns of cognitive impairment and different risks for non-cognitive complications of Aizheimer's, namely depression and psychosis.